


jack needs sleep

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love my boys, M/M, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Spooning, davey is the big spoon fite me, javid rly said we cute tho, mlm, sleep-deprived jack kelly, why doesn't he sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: jack does not sleep why does he not sleep he needs sleepdavey says get some sleep idiots
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	jack needs sleep

The bright sun through the window gently woke Davey. He looked at the clock from half under the covers. 8:00am. He turned over to find the other side of the bed empty. He sighed and got out of bed and walked groggily to Jack's studio in the other room. 

Jack stood, staring at a painting, focusing. Davey could almost see the bags under his eyes from across the room.

"Jack, babe..." Davey yawned.

Jack jumped, startled. He turned around.

"Oh hey Dave. Just... working on a painting." 

"Jacky... when was the last time you slept?" Davey rubbed the bridge of his nose and stepped towards him.

"Babe, I'm fine, I just gotta finish this."

"Jacky, you need sleep. C'mon babe, you're a mess. This can wait until tomorrow. C'mere, you've got paint on your face." Gently, he wiped the blue paint off his cheek with his thumb, his hand lingering on his face for a moment. Davey laid a light kiss on Jack's forehead and smiled softly. 

"I guess a small break wouldn't hurt..." Jack trailed off, smiling at Davey.

"C'mon, dumbass." The two walked back to the bedroom and got in bed, comfortable. Davey wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him gently. Jack was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, and Davey laughed softly. 

"I love you, Jacky."

Jack snored in response, and Davey laughed again, smiling. Closing his eyes, he leaned into Jack's back and fell back asleep with him.


End file.
